La verdad, el inicio
by DLila
Summary: El inicio de una historia de mentiras y verdades ocultas. Prologo de La verdad


_El inicio de otra historia._

**La verdad**

**_Prólogo_**

_**Dicen que la verdad no existe como tal, que es una construcción de la realidad, que la realidad tampoco existe. Todos tienen diferentes verdades, porque tienen diferentes experiencias. ¿Entonces qué es un acto? ¿qué significa la muerte? ¿qué significa decir la verdad?**_

* * *

** Antes de que todo se queme: El inicio de la verdad**

Dibujo con sus finos dedos una sonrisa en su vientre, podía sentir la alegría rebosar todo su cuerpo. Hermione Granger era la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¿Pero como definir felicidad? La felicidad se resumía en vivir en amor. Ser amada y amar. Ella lo hacía con cada célula de su ser, amaba y destilaba amor por cada poro de su cuerpo. Iba a ser madre, sería llamada "mamá". EL amor también tenía otro nombre para ella: Harry Potter. ¿Quién lo hubiera predicho? El elegido la había elegido, la amaba, la necesitaba y ella lo necesitaba a él. Se levanto de su cama, Harry había salido temprano al trabajo y ella desde que supo su embarazo había optado por tener un año alejada del estrés del ministerio y dedicarse a sus propias investigaciones. Camino hacia la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche, se sentó sonriente. Le gustaba vivir en ese pequeño departamento, pero debía de pensar en el bebe, probablemente necesitara un lugar mucho más grande como Grimmauld Place, pero quizás Harry tenía razón y la falta de luz en la casa no era lo mejor para el bebe. "Lo único importante es que estemos juntos, no importa donde"-pensó sonriente. De pronto sintió el timbre de la puerta. Con cuidado de no tropezarse y despacio camino a abrir la puerta, era él. Él quien por años había hecho su vida un pequeño infierno, él quien había resultado también ser una especie de persona confiable. "Toda persona que busca limpiar su honor verdaderamente es alguien confiable, no lo olvides ratona" alguna vez su abuelo le había dicho.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tan temprano en mi casa?- abrió la puerta, una figura alta y rubia le sonrió descaradamente. En la mano llevaba un folder manila con muchos papeles desordenados.

-Hola para ti también Granger, me da gusto que cada vez estés más grande- dijo sonriendo descaradamente alguien que por muchos años se había considerado uno des mortales enemigos.

- no me ofendes, si eso buscas… Estoy embarazada no gorda..- simulo una falsa sonrisa, se acaricio el vientre involuntariamente.

-¿no me digas?-Draco Malfoy era el sarcasmo hecho persona- ¿no me dejas pasar?

-ya que…-dejo la puerta abierta camino hasta el sofá más cercano y se sentó suavemente, con cuidado de no lastimarse la espalda.

-¿has cambiado la decoración?... igual se sigue viendo chico, dile a Potter que le dé un lugar mejor a su familia, me sorprende con todo lo que gana en el ministerio no pueda darles algo mejor. ¿No tienen la mansión Black o en todo caso la casa en el Valle Godric?- se dejo caer sobre el sofá que estaba junto a la puerta.- Además todavía no entiendo como Potter no publica la foto de su flamante noticia en el profeta.

-Malfoy sabes bien que todavía es peligroso para Harry…

- Si, pero Potter debería en esmerarse mejor con su familia. ¿O no?

- Tan considerado Malfoy… ya dime de una vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- pregunto cruzando los brazos. No le gustaba que Malfoy se metiera en su vida y sobre todo con esos comentarios tan "certeros"

-Dejaste unos contratos por hacer, necesito que me digas cuales van con cuales… no entiendo nada- abrió el folder, las hojas se desparramaron por toda la pequeña mesa de estar…

-parece que mi puesto te queda demasiado grande- sonrió triunfalista. Si había una manera de fastidiar a Malfoy sin llegar al contacto físico era darle directo en el ego, hasta ahora no entendía como no se ahogaba en su propio ego. Pero al parecer no se había inmutado.

- Los buenos empleados hacen los tramites simples, no como tu que parece redactar en runas.- imito su sonrisa torcida, dejo ver a su alcance el folder que tenia en la mano.- Son los expedientes clasificados que se debieron de presentar el martes pasado, y estos son los contratos que faltaban firmas.

-te ayudo si me dices la palabra mágica- dijo sentándose delante de él

-¿Avada cadavra?

- no me parece gracioso

- ya, está bien… porfavorGrangerayudameconesto –

-¿Cuántos años tienes, siete?-pregunto ella algo fastidiada

-Está bien, Por favor ayúdame a hacer el papeleo.- Hermione sintió como a Draco le costaba decir cada palabra, pero sonrió maternalmente.

-Muy bien empecemos, entonces… ¿Tienes los papeles visados por el ministerio Ingles?- pregunto sentada desde el sofá

- a decir verdad…-Revolvió todos los papeles que estaban en la mesa.

-¿los dejaste en la oficina?- pregunto algo aburrida

-Tranquila sabelotodo iré por ellos…- contesto tratando de pararse del sofá.

-No, está bien.. Solo espérame, voy contigo a la oficina es mejor ver todo desde halla, aparte es el pretexto perfecto para ver a Harry-

El mundo mágico existía gracias nuevamente a Harry . Muchas muertes fueron el saldo de la tranquilidad. El trio dorado sobrevivió. Después de algunos años el rio volvió al cause, todos trataban de rehacer sus vidas. Ronald había optado por seguir el negocio de su fallecido hermano y establecerse emocionalmente con Luna Lovegood, quien a sus 22 años se había convertido en una joven investigadora de la vida salvaje". Neville era el nuevo profesor de herbología en Hogwarts, y a decir verdad unos de los mejores que hubiera conocido el colegio de magia y hechicería. Ginebra había regresado de USA después de culminar sus estudios en periodismo y su trabajo como jugadora de Quidittch. Siempre estaba al contacto con su mejor amiga, es más hasta le pidió permiso de salir con Harry después que la pelirroja cortara definitivamente con el al segundo año de estar en viaje. Draco Malfoy era tema aparte, no era su amigo, pero tampoco era su enemigo. Era su compañero de trabajo más que otra cosa. Trabajaban en el mismo piso en cooperación para la mágica internacional. Todo parecía estar resulto, todo estaba de maravilla o al menos eso creía.

* * *

El auto avanzaba a ochenta kilómetros por hora, su mirada estaba fija en las líneas blancas que aparecían en medio de la carretera. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba manejando a esa velocidad? No sabía con seguridad. Respiro ruidosamente, todo estaba mal, muy mal y él sentía como el mismo Atlas cargando el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas, pero todo era su culpa. La primera vez que le dijeron que sería padre la felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo, todo una vida imaginando lo que sería formar una verdadera familia y lo tenía, lo había conseguido, una linda esposa, un bonito departamento, un espectacular puesto en la escuadrilla de Aurores, una vida asegurada, asegurada hasta que le dijeron que sería padre por segunda vez y peor cuando se lo dijeron por tercera vez.

Sentía como el sudor frio bajaba sobre su frente, miro de costado, ella seguía dormida. Dormía plácidamente sobre la luna del vehículo, como si no pasara nada. Ya casi estaban llegando a su destino, parqueo el vehículo en medio de la fila derecha que daba justo en el numero doce de la casa. Se quito el cinturón de seguridad y la toco despacio. –Ya hemos llegado- enseguida abrió la puerta, salió del vehículo. Abrió la puerta de más grande y saco todo lo que habían comprado en la tarde.

Cuando ingreso a la casa lo primero que los recibió fue el grito exagerado de la señora Black, quien descontrolada gritaba: ¡Traidores a la sangre, son unos traidores! No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente, se sentía una escoria una especie de mortifago. Vago la mirada por el piso, Kreacher había encerado el piso como le había encargado.

-¡Kreacher baja!- grito a todo pulmón, de pronto sintió como unos brazos le abrazaban por la espalda, como abrigaba su espalda con devoción, y todo rastro de culpa se apagaba poquito a poquito.

- que bonito es llegar a nuestra casa ¿no?- le dijo al oído acariciando con su voz la piel de su rostro. Quiso decir algo, pero solo sonrió.

- Te imaginas a nuestro hijo corriendo por los pasillos de esta casa- Harry se volvió a la voz para toparse con esos ojos marrones que lo desarmaban. Ella le sonrió risueña. Cuando estaba por contestarle apareció el elfo domestico, quien a pesar de servir a su ama con renovada devoción miro desdeñosamente a su acompañante.

-Llamaba Amo- dijo con tono prudente.

-Hola Kreacher, ya te he dio que no tienes porque llamarme amo.

-está bien amo- Kreacher, algo encorvado le miro a los ojos – ¿Qué se le ofrece al amo?

-Podrías llevar estas cosas al cuarto que recién decorado, y después saques el cuadro de la señora Black… pensé que ya lo habías sacado- Harry miro al elfo, Kreacher solo le miro algo indignado, no quería hacerle caso a eso… pero estaba imposibilitado.

- si amo, en seguida… Kreacher lo hará-

-ah y si no te importa Kreacher quisiera subir mis maletas- la voz de la mujer saco de quicio al pequeño elfo, lo enervo a tal punto que sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpecito se tensaban.

-Lo siento, Kreacher solo obedece órdenes de los amos: El señor y señora Potter.

-¡Kreacher!- grito Harry, no solo estaba enojado estaba además sorprendido- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo siento amo, pero debo hacerle recordar que… quienes antes habitaban esta casa eran una familia honorable y Kreacher es un sirviente honorable, nunca obedecerá ordenes de nadie que no fueran los señores y su descendencia, y Kreacher no puede hacerle caso a nadie más, por más que se la amante de mi amo – Harry quiso decir algo, pero de nuevo sintió como la verdad le golpeaba a la cara.

-Solo sube las maletas y has lo que te he dicho.- El elfo solo atino a desaparecer las cosas con un solo Puf.

Cuando volvió su mirada a observarla de nuevo, sintió la mirada de la mujer que tanto amaba lo miraba profundamente.

-¿lo vez? Hasta un elfo domestico se da cuenta- su voz sufrida le dolía a el también, pero aquella situación era culpa de ambos. De los dos

-Tranquila… - le abarco con fuerza

-No quiero que mis hijos vivan en un mundo donde todos nos van a señalar, tienes que pedírselo, tu no la amas- le dijo desde el abrazo.

-Está embarazada, no le puedo hacer eso- dijo desde el abrazo, ella inmediatamente se libro de sus brazos.

-¿pero si me lo haces a mi?- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-Tienes que entenderme… es Hermione- le rogo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- no solo va ser la madre de mi hijo sino también ha sido mi mejor amiga. Es mi esposa.

-Y yo soy Ginebra Weasley, la mujer que también te dio y dará un hijo y sobre todo soy el amor de tu vida. Mi familia siempre fue tu familia, mis hermanos son casi los tuyos.

- ¿No crees que le hemos hecho suficiente daño? Ella no se lo merece, hay que tomar las decisiones con la cabeza fría…

- Claro… porque cuando te volviste a enrollar conmigo la tenías caliente

-Ginny…ya hablamos de lo de James… cuando todo halla pasado los cuatro estaremos bien… solo que Hermione es Hermione, no le puedo hacer eso embarazada

-Ya lo hiciste. ¿Qué crees que te diga Hermione cuando se entere que tienes un hijo y otro por venir?

-Yo no sabia de James hasta hace meses y lo sabes.

-Pero tratas de negarlo

-Nunca, no es mi culpa que James este creciendo con tus padres y escondido del mundo por tu miedo al que dirán

-¿y ahora es mi culpa?

-Nuestra culpa. No se lo diré a Hermione, no ahora. Ella siempre estuvo para mí, nunca huyo, nunca me traiciono. No será fácil para ella

-Tampoco es fácil para mí, Hermione fue mi amiga por muchos años. Pero va es el futuro de nuestros hijos- dijo caminando hasta el corredor. Y lo único que pudo escuchar Harry fue la voz desesperada de la señora Black: -¡Traidores a la sangre, todos ustedes son unos traidores y se pudrirán en el infierno!

* * *

Hermione miro encima del el hombro de Draco, los dos estaban en su oficina con una ruma de papeles a cuesta. La oficina no era chica, pero lucia dimita atiborrada de papeles, ordenes, pergaminos y libros arrimados en pilas. Tan solo había estado ausente tres semanas, solo tres semanas y la oficina parecía el mismo infierno. Al entrar al recinto no dijo ni media palabra con respecto al lugar. Miro nuevamente los papeles que supuestamente tenía que arreglar. ¿Es que Malfoy le estaba jugando una broma? Todo, lo que le había pedido era fácil de solucionar y él lo sabía. No entendía porque Malfoy le había pedido ayuda, el sabia manejar estos problemas desde que había ingresado al Ministerio.

-No, Granger. No es así, dependemos del ministerio de magia en Estados unidos para poder financiar este proyecto.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. Quizás si hablamos con .

-No, ni así. Creo mejor será posponer estos fondos y ponerlos en las siguientes peticiones.- Dijo él con tono de auto eficiencia. Sonrió con su habitual mueca torcida

- Si tenias todo resuelto, ¿porque me llamaste?- Hermione solamente sonrió irritada, el viejo resentimiento que le tenia al rubio se había convertido en una especie de amigo.

-hay... Granger, tampoco eres la gran cosa- Camino por delante del escritorio.

-En serio ¿Por qué?- pregunto interesada, se sobo el vientre delicadamente. Sintió la mirada de Malfoy perdida, su túnica reluciente brillaba, pero sus ojos no.

-no lo se..- se encogió de hombros.- supongo que no lo tenía tan claro como ahora.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque tienes mi oficina hecha un desastre?- pregunto en voz más alta y con su habitual tono de mamá enojada.

-Granger, ya no es tu oficina. Es mía por lo menos un año. No tengo elfos por acá, y los de mi mansión gracias a ti piden que les page sobre horas… ¿Te imaginas yo pagándole a un elfo?

-deberías… pero está claro que eres un explotador, gracias a Merlín que tus elfos ya no se dejan- Se levanto del asiento con algo de pesadez llevaba casi veintiocho semanas de embarazo y sentía los tobias mas hinchados que de costumbre.- creo que voy a ver a Harry, ¿Sabes si el pasillo hacia el su departamento este bloqueado?

- ¿Por qué no mejor lo llamas? Supongo que a esta hora debe de estar tomando el té con su horda de troles…- respondió el rubio mirándola. Le señalo el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio, escondió debajo una ruma de papeles. La castaña se limito a sacar los pergaminos, sacar el apartado y marcar la señal. Fulmino con la mirada al Rubio – Esto es serio, tienes que ordenar todos estos papeles- su habitual tono mandón solo hizo sonreír al rubio.

- Aló ¿Reggie? ¿Que tal? Te habla Hermione… si, si- sonrió al recomer la voz de la secretaria de Harry, era una señora un poco menor que la señora Weasley, llevaba trabajando en el ministerio un poco más de treinta años.

¿Está Harry? ¿Qué?... no eso es imposible…-

- si, tienes razón… Harry es así… claro

-¿Cómo? ¿Donde dices…?- La voz de Hermione comenzaba a temblar

-No, para nada son imaginaciones tuyas. Si, el bebe cada día está más grande. Si claro, Reggie un beso para ti también- Draco solo vio como de repente el color en la cara de la castaña había desparecido, como su tierna sonrisa de niña mandona dio paso a un ligero temblor en su labio inferior. Su mirada estaba perdida en el piso alfombrado de la habitación. Su piel antes brillante de pronto se había convertido en una especia de costra opaca.

- ¿Hermione?- pregunto Malfoy recuperando la compostura. Casi nunca la llamaba así, esperaba que la castaña se diera cuenta y reaccionara, pero nada… la mujer seguía con la mirada perdida.

-¡Hermione! Grito esta vez con fuerza y obstaculizando la vista de la castaña quien no miraba a un punto fijo, pero fue inútil… era como si un dementor le estuviera comiendo el alma delante de él.

-¡Granger!- esa vez si la toco, la toco por los hombros. Estaba mas que asustado, estaba en pánico tenía miedo que Hermione no despertara de ese trance tan raro.

-Malfoy..- le miro media perdida, intento pararse pero seguramente las fuerzas no le daban – Malfoy, ¿La red flu sigue bloqueada a está hora?

-Si.. Eso creo… - la observo cuidadosamente

-entonces creo que me apareceré- dijo en un susurro

- estas loca Granger… no puedes, apenas puedes caminar. Vamos te llevo a tu casa…- tomo su saco muggle se lo puso y se detuvo a verla

- no Malfoy, al número doce de Grimmauld Place- sostuvo en un suspiro y desaparecio. Esa fue la última vez oficial que se vio a Hermione Granger con vida.


End file.
